L'île de la tentation
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: UA Où Drago Malefoy se Retrouvé en guide ... Il fait la connaissance d'Une jeune touriste mais, ils ne s'entendent pas très bien ... Venez lire la suite
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'île de la tentation  
Couple : Alehandra Stones/ Drago Malefoy  
Personnages concernés : le couple.  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : /  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : Univers alternatif.

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait maintenant des jours… que dis-je des semaines et peut-être même des mois, que je n'avais plus parlé à Harry et qu'il faisait tout lui aussi pour m'éviter. Nous étions au mois d'avril à Pâques pour être précise, j'étais en vacances avec mes parents au bord de mer sur une île paradisiaque. Evidement je n'avais pas pensé qu'Harry puisse être là ni même des personnes que je connaissais même de vue. Il faisait chaud et je n'avais pas envie de rester avec mes parents aujourd'hui. Je décidais donc d'aller visiter l'île, je n'étais pas la seule vu qu'un groupe de vieilles personnes avaient aussi décidé d'y aller. J'étais la seule jeune fille du groupe, à un moment de notre marche une vieille femme est venue à côté de moi et m'a demandé mon prénom.

- Alehandra madame et vous ?

- Clémence mais, pourquoi fais tu le tour de l'île avec nous ?

- Arrête de l'embêter ! avait dit l'un des messieurs d'une voix autoritaire. Elle est sans doute ici pour le guide…

- Je n'avais même pas prêté attention au guide, je dois bien l'avouer tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était de visiter l'île et de ne plus penser à Harry.

- Non, je ne suis pas ici pour le guide, répondis-je en leur souriant.

- Tu es bien bête ma petite !

- August ! Là c'est toi qui deviens embêtant pour Alehandra ! avait-elle rétorqué à l'homme.

Le guide nous parla alors des fleurs qui nous entourés, il parlait très vite et j'avais un peu de mal à le suivre. Je me demandais si Clémence et August arrivaient eut aussi à le comprendre. J'en eus le cœur net quand August interpella le guide et lui demanda de parler un peu plus lentement et un peu plus fort car, certaines personnes étaient sourde et il dit cela en regardant Clémence.

- Je ne suis pas sourde, j'entends encore très bien pour mon âge, me murmura-t-elle.

Je me mis alors à rire, le guide nous demanda ensuite de nous taire pour écouter tous les sons qui nous entouraient. Je fermais alors les yeux pour mieux écouter, je sentis alors deux mains me caresser doucement les épaules. J'avais l'impression de retrouver Harry l'espace d'un instant, j'entendais bien évidement le bruit des oiseaux. Le guide qui était maintenant près de moi, me dit dans le creux de l'oreille de ne surtout pas bouger. Je ne suis pas de nature contrariante alors, je ne bougeai pas et je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sentis alors un effleurement d'abord sur mon épaule droite et ensuite sur mon épaule gauche.

- Vous voyez, il faut être prudent qu'on se promène par ici, les scorpions se baladent vraiment partout…

- Des… des scorpions, dis-je en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et en me retournant vers le guide.

Je faillis alors rester la bouche grande ouverte en voyant le jeune homme qui se tenait non loin de moi. Il était…, il était…, blond aux yeux bleus un peau de nacre, on n'aurait pas su dire qu'il vivait sur une île paradisiaque.

- Il faut faire plus attention mademoiselle, me dit-il en dévoilant ses dents impeccablement blanche.

- Elle s'appel Alehandra ! dit alors Clémence qui était non loin de moi.

- Oui… oui, dis-je presque béatement devant la beauté de ce jeune homme, hum oui c'est ça.

- Mouais bon reprenons notre visite, dit-il en repassant devant les personnes.

- Il n'est pas très aimable, dit Clémence en me regardant.

- Je crois que je lui ai fait perdre du temps, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Non, je pense que vous lui plaisez, dit alors August en revenant près de nous.

- C'est impossible…

- Vous savez les jeunes gens sont parfois timide.

Cette réflexion d'August me fit sourire, nous poursuivions alors la visite de la faune de cette île et le guide parla de la faune bien entendu mais, aussi des animaux que nous croisions. A un moment Clémence perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber mais, je la rattrapais de justesse malheureusement à présent sa cheville lui faisait mal. Je couru alors à la tête du groupe pour prévenir notre guide, il me demanda alors si elle serait encore capable de marcher quelques mètre car, nous arriverions alors à un petit village.

- Malheureusement, il n'est plus habité mais, je sais qu'il y a de quoi la soigner, ajouta-t-il sans même me regarder et en reprenant son chemin.

- Je ne su même pas lui répondre, je revins alors près de Clémence et lui demanda si elle savait marcher.

- Ca ne va pas être évident mais, je ferais mon possible, me dit-elle en me regardant.

Je lui proposai alors mon épaule, elle me sourit et m'agrippa. Il faisait très chaud et nos de corps côtes à côtes me faisaient énormément transpirée au bout d'un quart d'heure nous arrivâmes enfin au petit village. Le jeune homme prit alors Clémence avec lui et l'emmena dans une case mais, elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse seule. Malgré les réticences du jeune homme, je les suivis dans la case, elle me serra la main pour se rassurer et aussi si la douleur était trop forte. Alors, que le guide lui massait la cheville avec de la crème, sa main resserra la mienne.

- Faites attention ! lui dis-je en le regardant faire.

- Je sais ce que je fais !

- Inutile d'être si désagréable !

- Si vous n'aimez pas cela vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

- Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir ! lui dis-je en le regardant.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel cessez ses enfantillages et soignez moi ! s'emporta alors Clémence.

Je me retins de rire alors que le jeune homme était toujours des plus sérieux. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je réfléchis longtemps pour trouver une idée mais, quand j'ouvris la bouche, le guide avait terminé et nous repartions. Nous arrivâmes bientôt au bord d'une falaise, on entendait les vagues s'entrechoquer contre les rochés.

- Il ne faut pas trop vous pencher car, vous tomberiez, dit le guide sans vraiment regarder derrière lui ce que faisait les vieilles personnes.

August se pencha légèrement puis il se retourna pour me regarder son regard montré un peu de peur. Je lui souris et il se retourna alors pour avancer et rejoindre le groupe. Je faisais plus attention à ce qu'il se passait devant moi car, au fond j'étais tétanisée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais regardé.

- Monsieur le guide, si on tombe de cette falaise que…

- On ne vous retrouvera jamais en un seul morceau ! Cela vous suffit-il ? demanda le guide en regardant le groupe. Les rochers qui se trouvent en bas de cette crique son plus tranchant que le dos d'un requin blanc ! Alors, je vous conseil de ne pas plonger !

- Vous êtes obligé de nous dire ça aussi abruptement ? demandais-je en sortant un peu du rang.

- Je vous mets en garde c'est tout ! Je sais qu'il y a des personnes stupides telles que vous qui voudraient tester mes dires !

- Stupide !? Stupide !? Ca c'est…

- La meilleure mon garçon ! Cette jeune fille est tous sauf stupide, jeune homme ! me défendis August.

- Très bien alors elle est idiote !

Je restais bouche bée à la répartie que venait de faire le jeune homme, je n'en revenait pas surtout qu'il me trouve bête alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Nous continuions à marcher et j'entendis August dire à plusieurs reprises sous sa barbe.

- Sale petit morveux !... Plus aucun respect !... Elle n'a rien fait !

Je riais alors discrètement et Clémence me sourit à plusieurs reprises en entendant également les propos d'August. Nous arrivâmes bientôt au village que nous avions quitté. La nuit était presque là, Clémence me demanda alors si je ne voulais pas lui tenir compagnie ce soir. Je lui dis que j'allais en aviser mes parents et que si ils étaient d'accord je passerais la soirée en sa compagnie. Je rentrais alors dans le bungalow où je trouvais mes parents allongés sur leur lit entrain de faire la sieste. Je souris en les voyant si paisible, je pris ensuite une douche et je m'habillai pour la soirée, quand je sortis de la salle de bain mes parents étaient réveillés.

- Bonsoir, leur dis-je en leur souriant.

- Alors cette promenade ? me demanda mon père.

- Excellente, je voudrais vous demander si je peux passer la soirée avec une amie ?

Mes parents se regardèrent pendant un moment, je ne savais pas si ils avaient très bien compris. Je sais que ma mère ni verrait rien à redire vue que moins elle me voyait et mieux c'était pour elle.

- Oui, amuses toi, après tout nous sommes en vacances, me dit mon père.

J'embrassais alors mon père et ma mère puis je filais à toute allure vers la soirée, j'arrivais alors près de Clémence qui me sourit. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers le buffet froid qui était préparé.

- Alors, tu as un petit ami ?

- Non et vous votre mari n'est pas venu ?

- Je n'ai jamais été mariée mon enfant, oh j'ai vécu une belle histoire d'amour mais, on n'a jamais voulu se marier. Oh bien sûr à l'époque ce n'était pas concevable alors nous nous sommes enfuit, nous sommes allés vivre en Amérique là où on ne nous poserait pas de question. A mon époque c'état encore un nouveau monde…, enfin pas tout à fait nouveau pour les personnes qui connaissaient mais, pour les jeunes gens comme nous c'était nouveau. Mon compagnon travaillait dure sur une plate forme pétrolière pendant que moi je faisais des études pour être infirmière. Un jour, j'entendis à la télévision qu'une plate forme avait prit feu, je n'ai pas eu peur car, je me disais que c'était impossible que se soit lui…

- Le malheur n'arrive qu'aux autres…

- Oui, c'était tout à fait ça dans mon esprit à l'époque je n'avais que 25 ans, le monde c'est effondré sous mes pieds quand ils m'ont annoncés qu'il était décédé sur le coup.

- Mon Dieu, ça a dû être terrible, me dis-je en imaginant qu'on vienne m'annoncer la mort d'Harry.

- Oui, mais 5 ans plus tard je rencontrais un autre homme avec qui j'ai passé 35 années de ma vie. Il est décédé il y a 5 ans, il était très beau et il est resté beau ce qui est assez rare, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

Il y eut alors de la musique douce et légère qui se fit entendre, August vient vers nous et invita Clémence a danser. Elle refusa mais, je l'obligeai, je me dis qu'il faisait un beau couple et qui sait peut-être qu'elle pourrait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Je les regardais danser tous les deux et un soupir sortit du plus profond de mes poumons sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

- Quel soupir ! Vous permettez que je prenne un siège ? me demanda le guide qui nous avait fait découvrir l'île mais, avant que je ne puisse lui répondre il avait déjà tiré une chaise et c'était installé.

*Il ne manque pas d'air*, pensais-je en ne le regardant pas me contentant d'admirer le couple qui était entrain de se former.

- Qu'ils sont mignons, vous pensez qu'on sera comme ça à leur âge ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me retournais alors pour voir qu'il était ivre, je levais les yeux au ciel et prit une gorgée de mon cocktail.

- Sûrement pas !

- Non, je ne parlais pas que vous et moi ont soit en couple, ça c'est plutôt impossible ! me dit-il en riant.

- Oh et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre mon chou ! me dit-il en posant son doigt sur le bout de mon nez.

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout le mien non plus, si ça peu vous rassurer !

- Vous êtes célibataire ? me demanda-t-il alors de but en blanc.

- En quoi ça…

- Répondez à ma question oui ou non ?

- Oui !

- Et je suppose que vous êtes venue ici avec l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui fera tourner la tête ! Seulement ici ma jolie, c'est une île et si on ne vient pas avec son fiancé… Il y a pas vraiment de chance pour que vous trouviez quelqu'un !

- Ma jolie ?

- Façon de parler !

- Je ne veux rencontrer personne de toute façon !

- Oh, vous êtes bien la première à me dire ça, dit-il en regardant la piste de danse. Laissez moi deviner chagrin d'amour ?

- Ca ne vous regarde…

- Bingo, j'ai eu le gros lot et du premier coup je suis trop fort !

- Vous êtes surtout bien imbibé d'alcool, lui dis-je en me reculant sur ma chaise.

- Vous êtes donc triste parce que votre copain vous a plaqué et vous voudriez bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer… Seulement ici poupée y a qu'un seul mec qui ait ton âge et la peau blanche !

- Qui dit que j'ai envie d'un gars qui ait la peau blanche ?

- Ca se lit sur votre visage ! Franchement si vous voulez d'un mâle qui vous fera tenir les rideaux toute la nuit…

- Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée !

- Moi, non plus mais, tu es la seule nana assez potable sur cette île pour le…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui envoyé mon cocktail en pleine figure et je partis en direction de la plage pour me remettre un peu les idées au clair. Le bruit des vagues m'apaisaient, je pensais alors à Clémence je l'avais laissée peut-être qu'elle se demandait où j'avais bien pu passée, ou peut-être qu'August là faisait encore danser. Je souris à cette pensée et m'installa sur le sable.

- Je me doutais que vous seriez ici, après tout ce n'est qu'une toute petite île…

- Encore vous !? Le verre ne vous à pas suffit !?

- C'est un peu collant j'avoue mais, c'était mérité…

- Vous croyez ?

- Bon j'ai été un peu loin, je l'admets vous avez pas envie de vous baigner ?

- Non, j'aime plus tôt regarder les étoiles, dis-je en m'allongeant.

- En fait, j'espérais que vous diriez ça, dit-il en se déshabillant. Vous savez faire de la réanimation ?

- Je…, je n'en sais rien dis-je en me concentrant sur les étoiles.

- C'est très facile, les gestes vous viendrons instinctivement…, enfin je crois, dit-il avant de courir complètement nu vers la mer.

Cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'il était parti que je me levais pour aller voir où il était et lui dire que j'allais m'en aller. A ce moment j'entendis un aïe et vit une main s'élever, je le regardais un moment hésitant (je sais que ce n'est pas bien) à aller le sauver où non. J'enlevait alors mes chaussures et ma robe et me rua dans la mer tiède, je nagea jusqu'à lui qui se redressa dans l'eau avec un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes là !

- I…idiot ! Comment on peut-être aussi st… stu…, stupide !? Vous êtes un vrai gamin ! Non même pire qu'un gamin, parce qu'un gosse ne ferais pas aussi peur à l'un de ses parents !

- On est parent maintenant ?

- Non et franchement, je ne souhaite nullement qu'on le devienne ! Vous… vous….

- Vous avez de très joli sous vêtements, franchement je n'aurais pas pensé que… bloup… fit-il alors que je lui plongeais sa tête sous l'eau.

Quand il remonta à la surface je lui demanda si il n'avait pas pensé que je me déshabillerais ou si il n'avait pas pensé que je m'encombre de mes sous-vêtements. Je lui replongeais la tête sous l'eau avant qu'il ne me donne une réponse.

- Hey ! dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle, vous…, vous allez me noyer ! Non, ce que… ce que je voulais vous dire c'était que vous avez de très jolis sous-vêtements !

- Merci, je le dirais à mon ex ! dis-je en marchant pour sortir de l'eau.

- Attendez ! dit-il en restant dans l'eau.

- Quoi !? demandais-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Vous avez vraiment eu un copain ?

*Il semble être aussi étonné que ma mère*, me dis-je en le regardant.

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pour vous oui…, j'ai eu un petit ami et il m'aimait !

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il vous a largué !... C'est logique, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui vous dit que c'est lui qui m'a largué ?

- Vous ne seriez pas venue dans cette île pour l'oublier ! Vous êtes américaine ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Alors ma théorie ce tien…

- Quelle théorie ?

- Que c'est lui qui vous a larguée ! Y a que les américaines qui ont le cran de larguer leur mec et les françaises… Mais, comme vous n'avez pas d'accent.., j'en déduis que vous êtes anglaise et les anglaises ne larguent jamais rien !

- N'importe quoi vous venez de l'inventer !

- Pas du tout ! dit-il en se rapprochant d'avantage de moi.

- Bien sûr que si ! dis-je en me rapprochant de lui et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous jure que non, les anglaises sont des frigides tout le monde le sait !

- Vous… dis-je en levant la main pour le gifler mais, il me saisit le poignet.

- Je suis incorrigible, dit-il en souriant avant de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : 30 Baisers  
Couple : Alehandra Stones/ Drago Malefoy  
Personnages concernés : Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :  
Thème (numéro et nom) : 25. ObstacleTomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) :

**Chapitre 2**

En fait, le jeune homme venait de s'évanouir dans mes bras, c'était certainement dû à l'abus d'alcool. Mais, il venait tout de même de m'embrasser ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait peut-être aucun sentiment pour moi… oui ça devait être cela. Le jeune homme était lourd et ses muscles assez impressionnant… Bah quoi ? J'étais bien obligée de le toucher pour le soulever et pour l'emmener jusqu'à son bungalow… Bah oui, je n'ai pas un bungalow a moi toute seule y a mes parents dedans (je vous rappelle) ! Donc, je le ramenais sur la plage et j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui remettre ses vêtements sans voir son anatomie au complet. Je trouvais donc le moyen de le mettre sur le dos et de lui enfiler son bermuda sans toucher ce que je n'avais pas le droit de toucher sans son consentement.

*Ouais, bon il a peut-être raison sur les anglaises tout compte fait… Mais, ne rêvez pas trop monsieur-je-travail-sur-une-île-de-rêve ! Je ne vous l'avouerais jamais !*, pensais-je en le regardant.

Une fois, que son t-shirt fut mis, je passai ses deux bras, au tour de mon coup et il partit en direction de son bungalow qui n'était pas si loin de celui de mes parents. Il était un peu plus grand et contenait une minuscule cuisine. Il n'y avait qu'un lit d'une place ce qui m'étonna un peu et un divan, je l'installais alors dans le lit quand ses bras m'encerclèrent vraiment le coup.

- Ma beauté reste avec moi, dit-il dans son sommeil.

Je m'arracha alors à ses bras et mis un fin drap au dessus de lui, j'enclenchais ensuite la climatisation et me mit dans le divan. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir même si ce n'était pas mon but premier vue que je voulais rejoindre la chambre de mes parents. A mon réveil, j'eus un splendide mal de tête et évidement comme je pensais être dans mon lit, je me retourna et me retrouva sur le planché.

- Aïe ! dis-je un bon moment après être tombée.

- Déjà debout ? me demanda une voix que je ne reconnu pas tout de suite.

- Ouais, vous pourriez parler moins fort ? demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

- Je parle normalement, tenez ça devrais vous faire du bien, me dire deux pieds.

Je levais alors les yeux et je reconnus le guide qui me tendait un verre de jus de fruit enfin ça ressemblait à un jus de fruit.

- Les toilettes sont à votre droite si jamais…

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je courrais déjà dans leur direction pour remettre tout ce que je venais de boire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là dedans ? demandais-je avant de remettre ma tête dans la cuvette.

- Du jus d'orange, de citron, d'ananas et trois blancs d'œufs frais, me dit-il derrière la porte. Ca va ?

- Est-ce…, entrepris-je de dire quand une autre vague me reprit, puis j'attendis un moment que mon estomac cesse de jouer au yoyo. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? lui demandais-je toujours en restant dans la salle de bain. Mon Dieu, je me demande pourquoi je vous parle encore ! dis-je en mouillant mon visage et en prenant une brosse à dent au passage pour me laver les dents.

- Au fait, je vous ai préparé un petit déjeuner, si vous avez faim !

- Trop aimable, lui dis-je avec du dentifrice plein la bouche.

- Vous utilisez une de mes brosses à dents ?

- Moui pourquoi ? Cha vous ennuie ?

- Bah si c'est la mienne… et puis non allez y ! De toute façon je me demande pourquoi j'ai tant de brosse à dents vue que jamais personne n'est venu ici !

- Quoi !? demandais-je en sortant la tête de la salle de bain.

- Aaah ! Rincez votre bouche au moins ! On dirait que vous avez la rage !

- Et vous cessez de crier comme une fille ! dis-je en fermant la porte.

- Je ne crie pas comme une fille ! Aaah !

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit alors une seconde voix, c'est juste pour te prévenir que je change de groupe avec toi !

- Encore !?

- Ouais les personnes du troisième âge t'adorent !

- Blaise !

- Bah quoi c'est vrai, j'en peux rien si j'ai les plus jeunes, rassure toi, ils ont que de 4 à 6 ans.

- Ouais mais y a les mamans !

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'aime ce boulot ! Allez je file à 16 heures !

- Ouais, c'est ça à 16 heures !

Je sortis alors de la salle de bain, le jeune guide était toujours face à la porte. Il se retourna alors et me souris.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Comment faire autrement ? lui demandais-je en prenant mes affaires.

- Je ne suis pas un coureur !

- Comment tu le serais en effet… vue que tu ne fréquentes que des personnes âgées ! dis-je avec un zeste d'ironie.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, dit-il presque comme une supplique.

- Je ne…

- Mais à cette instant on frappa à la porte, il se dirigea vers celle-ci pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait apparemment il semblait intrigué.

- Drago, dit alors la voix derrière la porte.

Tout ce que je vis c'est deux bras l'enlacer, je ne savais pas quoi faire et pensant que ça devait être sa petite amie je sortis par l'une des fenêtre de la cuisine. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas que je reste plus longtemps là, mes parents devaient certainement être mort d'inquiétude. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle où l'on faisait le petit déjeuner, je les retrouvais sans difficulté.

- Alors, tu as déjà oublié ton ex petit ami ? me demanda ma mère dés que je vins m'asseoir.

Je ne répondis pas et me relevais pour aller chercher à manger au buffet quand je vis Clémence et August entrain de manger ensemble. Clémence me fit un geste pour que je vienne les rejoindre, je pris ce dont j'avais envie et me dirigeais vers eux.

- Bonjour, leur dis-je en gardant le sourire.

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit en compagnie du guide ? me demanda August.

- Comment vous saviez…

- Allons mon ange…, nous avions bien vu ses regards, me dit Clémence en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Et bien sachez qu'il ne c'est rien passé !

- Il ne t'a même pas embrassé…, commença August légèrement étonné.

- Et non, fit une voix juste derrière moi.

- Drago qui est-ce ? demanda une autre voix derrière moi mais nettement plus féminine que la première.

- Des clients ma puce personne de vraiment intéressant, dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Je m'étais retournée pour voir à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille. Elle était brune et elle portait un bikini vraiment très mini vert olive avec un paréo blanc presque transparent autour de la taille.

- Tu dois encore travailler aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant vers une table.

- Et bien, ils sont culottés… commença August quand soudain une voix familière s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Alehandra !

Je me retournais alors pour voir un jeune homme à la chevelure rouge flamboyante qui vient directement vers moi pour me sauter presque dessus.

- Ronald, dis-je en lui souriant.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais…

- Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui je suis…

- Je crains le pire, dis-je en le regardant et en me forçant à sourire.

- Avec ma sœur et son nouveau petit copain !

- Ah et bien c'est super que Gin…, mais les mots me manquèrent alors que je vis entrer dans la salle Harry au bras de la jeune sœur de Ron.

- Alehandra ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit Ginny en me souriant l'air victorieuse.

- Salut, me dit simplement Harry sans un regard pour moi.

- Hum, hum, me fit Clémence en me donnant un coup de coude pour me réveiller.

- Oh oui, je vous présente Clémus et Augusment, dis-je en secouant soudainement la tête, heu non, je vous présente Clémence et August ! dis-je en souriant à Ron qui était plié en deux.

- Toujours aussi amusante Alehandra, dit alors Ginny en serrant la main de Clémence et August. Je suis Ginny Weasley et voici mon frère Ronald et mon petit ami Harry Potter, dit-elle en souriant toujours.

- Harry Potter ! Le célèbre journaliste ? demanda Clémence en le regardant.

- Oui, c'est ça ravis de vous rencontrer, dit-il en leur serrant la main.

- HARRY POTTER !!! Cria alors une voix à la table voisine suivit d'un crissement de chaise. Je pourrais avoir un autographe ? demanda la brunette qui accompagné Drago.

- Pansy peut-être qu'il est un peu trop occupé…

- Non ça va aller, répondit Harry en souriant dévoilant ses dents blanches qui contrastait avec sa peau mât.

- Dites votre peau c'est un hâle naturelle ? demanda Pansy en le regardant avec des yeux de merlan fris.

- Oui effectivement d'ailleurs pour passer à la télévision je ne mets jamais de fond de teint !

- Ah bon ?

- C'est très intéressant me murmura Drago qui venait de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir près de moi. Vous pensez qu'ils vont en avoir pour longtemps ?

- On est revenu au vouvoiement ?

- Ca te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout c'est plutôt bien de remettre les pendules à l'heure ! dis-je en regardant Harry parler avec Pansy de chiffons.

- Il a l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les vêtements, dit alors Drago.

- Oui, il a même lancé sa propre collection.

- Ce qu'il porte c'est de lui ? me demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les miens.

- Je suppose…

- C'est assez moche !

Je devais bien avouer que Drago n'avait pas tord et je me mis alors à sourire, Drago me prit ensuite par la main et m'entraîna au dehors. Comme tout le monde était entrain de parler personne n'avait vraiment remarqué notre disparition.

- Tu ne penses pas que ta copine va se demander où tu es ? demandais-je en le regardant.

- Tu voudrais venir refaire le tour de l'île ? me demanda-t-il en changeant de conversation.

- Ta petite amie serait d'accord que je passe du temps avec toi ?

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

- Mais, je vous ais vue…

- Elle aimerait bien mais pas moi ! Alors tu viens ?

- Pourquoi pas je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

- C'est mieux que de regarder ton ex avec sa nouvelle copine au fait, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

- 3 mois…, attend comment tu sais !?

- Franchement on peut tout lire sur ton visage ! me dit-il en souriant.

On repartit faire le tour de l'île seul différence c'est que j'étais près de lui et qu'entre ses longs monologues on en profitait pour discuter un peu. J'appris qu'il ne faisait le guide sur cette plage que durant trois mois et qu'il le faisait depuis trois ans. Sinon il tenait une petite entreprise en Angleterre. Je lui dis alors que j'étais météorologue que j'avais déjà fait deux ou trois fois de la télé mais jamais sur des chaînes très connues donc qu'il n'aurait pas su me voir. Ce qui le fit sourire, on sympathisait et j'en viens à oublier qu'Harry était là lui aussi sur cette île. On finit la visite et on se retrouvait alors tous les deux à se balader sur la plage.

- Il n'a pas un ego trop surdéveloppé ?

- Non, il faut apprendre à le connaître, dis-je en souriant. Il peut-être adorable quand il veut, non il est adorable, il prend soin de tout le monde, lui dis-je en soupirant.

- Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné entre vous ?

- Bonne question… Je crois, que nous nous ressemblons un peu trop, c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas…

- Trop parfait ?

- Non, je ne dirais pas que nous étions trop parfait… mais, trop semblable oui !

- Waw, ça c'est étonnant !

- Quoi ?

- Bah, le fait que vous soyez très semblable ce n'est pas une bonne cause de séparation !

- Faut croire que pour lui c'était le cas !

- Ah ok, ça y est je comprends tout, dit-il comme si il venait de trouver la formule E=MC².

- Tu comprends quoi ?

- En fait, il avait déjà une aventure !

- Quoi !? Non, c'est…, non pas Harry !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec un…

- Avec un ?

- Un guide chef d'entreprise que je connais depuis seulement 2 jours !

- C'est parce que tu me trouves incroyablement sexy et que tu voudrais bien coucher avec moi avoue ! me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en me faisant les yeux doux.

- Je me mis alors à rire rien qu'à voir son air qui se voulait séducteur en fait, il avait juste levé les sourcils et plissés les yeux.

- Au moins, je te fais rire !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, dis-je en le regardant.

- Je peux t'inviter à dîner ?

Je le regardais soudain étonnée de sa question puis je repartis dans un fou rire pas vraiment contrôlé.

- Très drôle, j'ai failli marcher !

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, je suis très sérieux ! me dit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

- Alors pourquoi me le demandes-tu de cette manière ?

- De quelle manière voudrais-tu que je te le demande ?

- Et bien je sais pas… voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- J'en serais ravis, me dit-il en souriant.

- Salaud !

- Hey !

- Tu m'as joué un tour !

- Et alors, on dîne ensemble ce soir c'est le principal, me dit-il en souriant. Je serais au bar à 20 heures ! me dit-il avant de s'en aller en courant.

Je me retrouvais alors dans le bungalow de mes parents à me choisir une tenue pour le soir, je mis une robe légère rouge avec une fente le long de la cuisse. Je l'avais déjà porté une fois pour une soirée qu'avait organisée la chaîne où Harry travaille. J'arrivais à 19 heures 30 au bar, Drago n'était bien sûr pas encore présent. Je vis Clémence et August entrain de boire un verre tranquillement avant leur repas, ils me firent alors un petit signe que je leur rendis. Il y avait également Ronald et Ginny mais ils me tournaient tous les deux le dos. Je ne vis pas Harry et je ne cherchais pas non plus à le trouver. Quand soudain quelqu'un vient s'asseoir près de moi, je crus d'abord à Drago mais, je reconnu l'odeur de celui qui était venu s'installer à mes côtés.

- Cette robe, me fais toujours autant d'effet ! me murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le bar.

- Dommage car, je ne l'ai pas mise pour toi ! lui rétorquais-je en lui tournant le dos pour chercher après le guide.

- Quel dommage en effet, tu es divine dans cette robe… Je me demande ce que je préfère t'avoir de dos ou de face !

- Ca suffit, je crois que ta petite amie est entrain de s'impatienter, tu ferais mieux d'aller la retrouver !

- On dirait que tu m'en veux, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as parfaitement raison, je t'en veux ! On était ensemble depuis trois ans tu avais prévu notre mariage ! Et tu me quittes soudainement, excuse moi mais je me pose des questions ! Tu la voyais ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Je te demande si tu la voyais quand nous étions encore un couple !

- Oui !

Ca réponse franche et directe me mit un coup au cœur, je le regardais les yeux complètement perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'étais sous le choc…, oui c'est ça sous le choc.

- Mais, tu savais que je la voyais !

- Ah…, ah bon ? Je le savais ? Comment je le savais ?

- On travaillait ensemble, je te signale !

- Travaillez ? Vous travaillez ? Elle te maquillait ! Mais, ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi ! Je te demande depuis combien de temps vous étiez ensemble avant que tu m'annonces que tout était fini !

- Un an, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Donc le mariage ?

- Du bluff !

- Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, va t'asseoir !

- Je…

- Va t'asseoir ! Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! dis-je à haute voix.

Harry quitta le bar et alla rejoindre Ginny qui lui demanda bien évidement ce qu'il c'était passé. J'entendis alors de légers frappements de mains, je me retournais et vit Drago qui me souriait en se rapprochant d'un tabouret.

- Félicitation !

- Merci !

- Mais, tu aurais dû lui faire comme tu m'avais fait.

- Ah bon et qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

Lui jeter votre verre en pleine poire ! Ca t'aurais fait un bien fous ! dit-il avec un léger sourire puis il redevint sérieux en regardant devant moi. Attends ce crétin ne t'a même pas offert un verre ? me demanda-t-il en arquant un de ses sourcils.

- …

- Il te fait des compliments sur ta robe et il ne t'offre même pas un verre ! Benjamin ! Deux cocktails maisons s'il te plais ! dit-il en me regardant toujours. Mais, je dois bien reconnaître que ce crétin à du goût tu es superbe !

Je me sentis rougir et je détournais un instant les yeux les laissant tomber sur le corps de mon compagnon de bar. Il avait une chemise noire légèrement entrouverte et un pantalon blanc. Il était légèrement plus brun et ses cheveux blonds retombaient légèrement sur son front. Il était comparable à une star de cinéma. Nous bûmes notre verre sans plus nous soucier du reste puis il m'emmena à notre table. Seulement nous ne restions pas seuls longtemps car, deux invités ou plutôt deux squatteurs virent nous rejoindre au moment ou nous allions commander.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demandèrent Pansy et Ronald presque en même temps.

Drago et moi leur sourirent et ils prirent places devant nous. Pendant le repas je vis souvent Drago faire de drôle de geste comme si il avait été piqué. Je compris très vite que Pansy lui faisait du pied sous la table et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lui échapper.

- Alors Harry est venu te parler. Mais, il n'a rien voulu nous dire !

- Il a peut-être ses raisons Ron ! lui dis-je en essayant d'avaler ma bouchée.

- Oui, sans doute mais, c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ait été te voir non ?

- Effectivement, dis-je en retentant de manger.

- Tu penses qu'il a encore des sentiments pour toi ?

C'est alors que quatre autres yeux se retournèrent dans ma direction.

- Je ne pense pas et si jamais c'était le cas, je n'en ai plus pour lui ! dis-je en entendant un soupire venir de ma droite.

- Pourquoi soupires-tu Drago ?

- Oh pour rien Pansy…, pour rien, dit-il en prenant son verre de vin et en buvant une gorgée pour cacher son sourire.

Le repas avança et les alcools suivirent, Drago dit au bout d'un moment qu'il allait me raccompagner à mon bungalow. Vu qu'il n'était pas loin du sien – ce qui n'était pas faux -, il demanda à Ron si il voulait bien raccompagner Pansy au sien ce qui le ravis.

- Je pense qu'ils vont sortir ensemble, dis-je en souriant.

- C'est probable, me dit-il en riant légèrement, tu sais que tu es ivre ?

- Je le sais et toi sais-tu…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je sais ?

- Que tu es aussi ivre que moi ?

- Je le sais ma chère et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça ! me dit-il en me saisissant par la taille et en me faisant pivoter pour que je sois face à lui.

- Tu vas encore m'embrasser et t'effondrer ? lui demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Encore ? Je l'ai déjà fait ?

- Oui, hier ! lui rappelais-je en souriant.

- Sacrilège, je ne m'en rappel pas ! se plaignit-il en me regardant. J'aurais dû pourtant, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Tu vas m'embrasser maintenant ?

- Et si je ne le fais pas ?

Je ne lui répondis pas me contentant de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un tendre baiser que nous aurions peut-être oublié au levé du soleil.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'île de la tentation  
Couple : Alehandra Stones/Harry Potter  
Personnages concernés : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : /  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : univers alternatif où Drago est un guide sur une île paradisiaque.

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin alors que le jour se levé doucement et que les rayons du soleil venait éclairer mon visage, comme pour me dire qu'il était temps de me réveillée. Je me retournais en sentant soudain sous moi un corps chaud, je me mis alors à sourire en imaginant que j'étais de nouveau dans les bras d'Harry. Je déposa alors un baiser sur l'un de ses pectoraux bien musclé, je réalisais alors bien vite que je n'étais plus avec Harry que tout cela était bien fini. J'ouvrir donc les yeux pour en apercevoir deux autres qui ne cessaient de me regarder. Ce n'était pas les yeux d'Harry vue que les siens étaient verts et ceux-là était bleu gris comme un temps d'orage.

- Bien dormi ? me demanda alors la voix que j'eus dû mal à reconnaître sur le coup.

- Oui, un peu mal à la tête mais, je vais bien, lui dis-je en me redressant.

Je constatai alors, très vite que j'étais entièrement nue mais, je n'étais pas la seule à être nue car, Drago l'était tout autant que moi. Vous l'auriez compris, je l'avais reconnu, mon mal de tête me vrilla alors le crâne et tout en essayant de garder un morceau de drap sur moi, je plaquais une main sur mon front.

- Je comprends que tu ais mal à la tête avec tout ce que nous avons bues hier soir ! dit-il avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Tout ce que tu m'as fait boire ! lui rappelais-je en le regardant.

- Je ne t'ai pas forcée à venir dans mon lit !

- Je pâlis soudainement, j'avais peur de lui poser la question fatidique qui était de savoir si nous avions fait l'amour ou non.

- Est-ce qu'on…

- Oh oui, mon amour et c'était vraiment merveilleux, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, me dit-il alors que je pâlissais à vue d'œil. Mais non, idiote ! Il ne c'est rien passé absolument rien ! Enfin, je ne dirais pas que nous ne voulions pas aller plus loin, l'un comme l'autre mais, c'était physiquement impossible, nous étions bien trop ivre ! Et puis, si nous avions fait quelque chose je m'en serais sûrement rappelé, me dit-il avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

J'enlevais alors son bras en lui disant que ça aurait été une erreur, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui dis cela… Peut-être parce que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui, je n'en savais rien et je ne voulais pas savoir.

- Pourquoi une erreur ? Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? me demanda-t-il en me souriant toujours. Et qui te dis que moi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi !

Je restais alors sans voix, certes il avait raison, je ne connaissais pas ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi.

- Ne te traquasse pas pour ce genre de chose, me dit-il en me souriant. Essayes plutôt de savoir pourquoi ton ex est venu te reparler et si tu veux te remettre avec lui ou non !

- J'ai pas envie de me remettre avec lui !

- Ouais c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé plusieurs fois Harry !

- J'ai…, je suis désolée !

- C'est rien, j'ai pour ainsi dire l'habitude, me dit-il en se retournant pour sortir du lit.

Je me retournais alors pour lui laisser le temps de se vêtir un tant soit peu. Il partit alors vers la salle de bain, il ferma la porte et j'entendis couler l'eau.

*Il doit prendre une douche*, me dis-je en sortant du lit pour remettre ma petite culotte et mon soutient gorge.

Une fois, que cela fut fait, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer du café et un petit déjeuner. Pendant que le café était entrain de passer, j'ouvris le frigo et je tombais sur des œufs, je fis donc une omelette. Le café finissait de passer et l'omelette était presque bien quand Drago sortit de la douche.

- Hum ça sent bon ici, dit-il en s'asseyant à la table, il était en short et torse nu.

De le voir comme ça pour la première fois en plein jour, je faillis en perdre mon omelette mais, heureusement je me ressaisis et lui en donna la moitié.

- Une omelette baveuse, comme je les aime, dit-il en souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire avant de prendre l'autre moitié pour moi puis de servir deux tasses de cafés. J'appris alors qu'il le préférait noir tout comme Harry ce qui allait me faciliter la tâche, à peine je fus assise qu'on frappa à la porte. J'allais me lever mais, me rappela vite fait que je n'étais pas chez moi c'est alors qu'un grand métis entra dans le bungalow.

- Hey ! Mon vieux tu t'ennuies pas, dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas. Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il très vite en faisant demis tour mais Drago le rattrapait déjà par le bras.

- Non, Blaise tu ne nous déranges pas ! Blaise, je te présente…

- Alehandra ! lui dis-je en lui souriant.

- C'est ta nouvelle copine ? lui demanda-il un ton en dessous de la normal.

- Non, c'est juste…, enfin tu vois…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi coureur Dragounet !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Je pouffais alors de rire, Blaise me regarda et me sourit, il vint s'asseoir près de moi et proposa à Drago de se relaxer un peu.

- Tu es encore venu pour qu'on échange nos places ? demanda Drago en piquant furieusement dans son omelette.

- Non, en fait, j'aurais aimé que tu me remplaces, dit-il en passant son bras autour de moi et en volant un bout de mon omelette avec ses doigts.

- Quand !? demanda-t-il assez sèchement.

- Ce soir !

- Ce soir !?

- Impossible ! dis-je alors tranquillement et quatre yeux se retournèrent alors vers moi dont deux qui semblèrent très surpris.

- Pourquoi vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? demanda Blaise en nous regardant tous les deux.

- No…

- Si ! dis-je en regardant Blaise, en fait, j'aurais bien aimé passer une soirée en amoureux avec Drago !

- Donc vous êtes ensemble ?

- No…

- Presque ! dis-je sans regarder Drago qui me fixait avec des yeux ronds.

- Presque ah…, bon bah je ne vais pas te gâcher ta première bonne soirée sur cette île, dit Blaise alors en se retournant vers Drago. Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, lui dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter le bungalow.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Drago me demande ce qu'il m'avait prit de dire à son meilleur ami qu'on était ensemble.

- Ton meilleur ami ?

- Oui, mon meilleur ami pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?

- Il se sert de toi et tu le considères comme un ami !? lui demandais-je sidérée.

- C'était la première… bon d'accord la deuxième fois qui me fait ce coup là ! m'avoua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais, c'est un gentil bougre, il ne fait de mal à personne et là plus part du temps il ne sort qu'avec des femmes mariées, me dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normal qu'il soit.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es tu m'as très bien compris !

- Tu l'as entendu non ? me demanda-t-il en ré-attaquant son omelette.

- C'est vrai ? demandais-je perplexe.

- Oui ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais !

- Ca me semble bizarre c'est tout !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es un garçon sexy, les filles devraient se jeter sur toi ! lui dis-je en le regardant.

- Merci pour le compliment, mais je suis un gars basique sur cette île alors que Blaise est un Dieu pour ses femmes ! Elles recherchent de l'exotisme en venant ici, moi je ressemble à un vacancier !

- Tu ne ressemble pas à un vacancier, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

- Ah non ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, lui dis-je en souriant d'avantage.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrir sur la jeune femme d'hier soir, elle vient directement vers Drago et l'embrassa à pleine bouche juste sous mes yeux.

- Pan… Pansy ! dit-il quand elle l'eut enfin laissé respirer.

- Bonjour mon amour tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu…, tu vas bien ?

- On ne peut mieux !

- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur moi ? lui demanda-t-il en la repoussant légèrement sur la chaise à côté de lui. Alors, que j'ai une invitée !

- Oh, bonjour Alehandra, dit-elle en me regardant à peine. Drago, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise hier soir, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais, je t'assure que je n'ai pensé qu'à toi du début à la fin !

- Et bien pauvre gars, dit Drago en me regardant ce qui me fit sourire. Puis-je au moins savoir qui est ta victime ?

- C'est le jeune homme roux, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ronald !? m'étranglais-je avec mon café.

- Oui, je crois que c'est ça ! Enfin, je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il c'est passé pendant que nous étions tous les deux mais, ça me reviens par flash et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur, dit-elle en regardant Drago.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser ! dis-je en allant prendre une douche bien fraîche pour me remettre de ce que je venais d'entendre.

Une fois, que je fus sortie de la salle de bain, il n'y avait plus personne dans le Bugalow, ma robe était repliée sur le lit avec un petit mot : Je dois aller travailler mais, si tu veux on peut se retrouver ce soir au bar vers 18 heures mets une tenue sexy. J'ai une idée pour ton Harry ! Signé Drago. Je ne savais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir mais, j'en profitais pour aller me dorer à la plage en attendant 18 heures. Alors que j'étais tranquillement allongée sur un transat, je me rendis compte que quelqu'un me fixait et je me tournais donc vers lui.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, me dit Harry qui était installé sur la chaise longue à côté de la mienne.

- Tu ne me réveilles pas, je fermais juste les yeux à cause du soleil ! lui dis-je en le regardant.

- C'est bizarre de te voir sur la plage, toi qui aimes voyager plutôt que de te reposer !

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à visiter sur cette île ! Et puis, je l'ai déjà visitée deux fois alors je peux bien me reposer un peu, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Deux fois ?

- Oui, le guide était vraiment très agréable, dis-je en souriant.

- Je suppose que c'était le blond ! dit-il sur un ton sec.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Jaloux moi !? De ce décoloré !? Jamais ! dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Mais, bien sûr, dis-je en souriant.

- C'est vrai, je t'assure que je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Harry !

- Bon d'accord, je suis jaloux et après !

- Et après !? Nous ne sommes plus ensemble Harry !

- Et alors, cela te donne-t-il la permission d'aller voir le premier venu !?

- Le…, le premier venu !? Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est séparé depuis 3 mois ! Et que si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui m'as quitté ! Pour ta collègue avec qui tu étais depuis un an, alors si il y a quelqu'un qui doit être jaloux ou en colère ici c'est moi ! lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Hum, fit-il en s'allongeant sur la chaise longue, tu n'as pas tord mais, comprends que ça me fait bizarre !

- Et moi, tu crois que ça me fait quoi de te voir avec Ginny ?

- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ?

- Evidement, on ne raille pas quelqu'un de sa vie surtout après trois ans – quasiment - de vie commune !

- Alors pourquoi tu sors avec ce blond ?

- Je ne sors pas avec lui…, enfin on c'est embrassé deux fois mais, ça n'a pas été plus loin.

- Donc, si je te dis que j'ai envie qu'on se remette ensemble tu me réponds ?

- Hors de questions !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de faire mon deuil et de passer à autre chose, voilà pourquoi !

- D'accord, dit-il en soupirant, donc nous deux c'est vraiment fini, tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi ?

- Je ne dis pas qu'on ne peut pas rester en bon terme, je dis juste que je ne veux plus être amoureuse de toi !

- Tu l'es encore ?

- Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas !

- Tu vas donc revoir le décoloré ?

- Je le revois ce soir ! dis-je un tant soit peu vexée par le ton que prenait Harry.

- Ah ! Je voulais te proposer de passer la soirée avec moi, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je peux passer la soirée avec toi mais je serais accompagnée de Drago, lui dis-je sérieusement.

- Drago ?

- C'est le prénom du blond, lui rétorquais-je.

- Mon Dieu quel prénom stupide !

- Parce que tu penses que le tien est plus intelligent ? lui demandais-je en me levant, il me rattrapa alors par le poignet.

- Je t'en prie ne pars pas… Je ne me moquerais plus de son prénom, reste s'il te plait, me dit-il sur un ton presque implorant.

- Tu me le promets ? lui demandais-je sans même me retourner.

- Je te le jure !

- Bien, lui dis-je en me rasseyant.

- Retourne toi, je vais te mettre de la crème avant que tu ne sois rouge comme une écrevisse, me dit-il en prenant la bouteille de lotion et en enduisant ses mains.

- Je n'avais donc guère le choix que de me mettre sur le ventre.

Harry entreprit ensuite de faire pénétrer la crème sur chaque parcelle de mon corps exceptée là où il y avait mon maillot de bain. Ses mains massaient mon corps de manière tellement experte que si il ne m'aurait pas dit de me retourner, je me serais endormie.

- Alors, dis m'en un peu plus sur Drago, me dit-il en continuant de me masser.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Est-ce qu'il travail toute l'année ici ?

- Non, il a une entreprise en Angleterre, apparemment c'est juste un job d'été et rien de plus pour lui, dis-je en laissant mes yeux fermés.

- Je suppose qu'il a déjà eut des aventures avec des clientes, non ?

- Etrangement, je crois que je suis la première !

- Pourquoi étrangement ? me demanda-t-il, je le sentais intrigué par ma réponse.

- Parce qu'il est assez bien de sa personne, voilà pourquoi, d'ailleurs je lui ai dis !

- Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- Que les jeunes femmes venaient sur les îles pour avoir de l'exotisme alors qu'un blond aux yeux bleus ça court les rues !

- Il n'a pas tord, d'ailleurs Ginny lui confirmera s'en doute !

- Comment ça ? lui demandais-je complètement réveillée cette fois.

- Je crois qu'elle me trompe avec un gars de l'île !

- Et tu la laisses faire ?

- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que j'y fasse ? Me tourner en ridicule en lui disant que je suis jaloux ? Hors de question ! Maintenant, je sais ce que tu as dû ressentir quand je t'ai dit que je voyais Ginny depuis un an ! dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Oui, ce n'est pas agréable hein ?

- C'est encore pire quand on doute de l'autre ! C'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'on retente…, enfin…, si tu en as envie !

- Non, Harry !

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il l'air surpris que je refuse une deuxième fois ça proposition.

- Pourquoi, tu me demandes pourquoi !? Tu m'as trompée Harry ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance et vivre dans le doute ça… Je n'ai pas envie de ça ! lui dis-je presque en criant. Tu donnerais une seconde chance à Ginny si elle revenait vers toi après avoir eut son aventure ?

- Je…, j'avoue je ne sais pas ! Là satisfaite !? Je ne sais pas !

- Tu ne sais pas si tu lui pardonnerais ou tu ne sais pas si tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ? lui demandais-je plus calmement.

- J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi Alehandra, c'est même ce qui me tue, c'est que j'ai beau être avec Ginny c'est toujours toi que je vois !

- Je le savais ! dit alors une voix derrière nous, je le savais que tu étais toujours amoureux d'elle !

- Ginny…, je…

- Non, ne dis rien j'ai bien compris où tu voulais en venir, tu veux le beurre, dit-elle en me désignant, et l'argent du beurre ! dit-elle en se montrant. Seulement mon ami tu n'auras rien du tout car, moi je te quitte ! Blaise est cent fois mieux que toi ! dit-elle en tournant les talons pour repartir puis elle se ravisa et se retourna encore une fois. Au fait, je te laisserais régler la note et tu t'arrangeras avec Ronald pour le retour car, moi je compte bien rester un mois de plus !

Ginny s'en alla et Harry lui couru après pour la rattraper, je fermais alors les yeux laissant le bruit des vagues me bercer. Je sentis alors une paire de mains glisser le long de mes épaules et me masser doucement. Je me mis alors à sourire en imaginant que c'était les mains de Drago qui me parcouraient la nuque.

- Tu es tellement nouée, me murmura une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

Combien de temps je m'étais assoupie avant qu'il ne revienne ? Je ne saurais le dire mais en tout cas Harry était de retour et il était entrain de me masser.

- Arrête ça !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ce que tu fais !

- Et qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Tu tentes de me séduire mais ça ne marchera pas Harry !

- Oh, je t'en prie Alehandra !

- Non ! Je dois tourner la page, dis-je en me levant pour quitter pour de bon la plage.

Heureusement cette fois-ci il ne me retint pas, j'arrivais donc au bungalow de mes parents et je pris une douche bien fraîche. Je mis ensuite un paréo et parti voir les magasins qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de l'île. Je n'avais plus envie de penser à Harry et ce qu'il c'était passé sur la plage. Au détour d'un magasin de sac j'aperçus Ginny entrain d'embrasser assez goulûment le beau métis qui était rentré dans la chambre de Drago. Je souris et reparti en sens inverse c'est là que je bouscula un jeune homme.

- Pardon !

- Y a pas de mal…, me dit-il en me souriant.

- Drago ?

- Oui, me dit-il alors que je lui sautais dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il assez surpris et j'étais tout aussi surprise de ma réaction.

- J'ai rencontré Harry, dis-je en le regardant alors que des larmes commencèrent à naître dans mes yeux.

- Et ?

- Il m'a demandé au moins trois fois de me remettre avec lui !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que c'était hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi !? lui demandais-je en colère à présent.

- Ne t'énerve pas, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu l'as rejeté c'est tout ! Tu en avais l'air tellement amoureuse en venant ici…

- Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, Drago, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Mauvaise idée, me dit-il en enlevant mes bras. Alehandra tu es une fille super, je ne dis pas le contraire, je me suis bien amusé avec toi…

- Stop ! dis-je en le regardant. Je comprends, je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut… Qu'elle conne j'ai été de…, c'est pas grave ça m'apprendra…, dis-je avant de repartir.

- Attends ! me dit-il mais, il ne fit rien de plus pour me retenir.

Je courus jusque dans une crique où je déversais tout mon chagrin, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et lui ne me voyait que comme une amusement apparemment.

*Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Quelle conne, comment pouvais-je imaginer qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi !*, me dis-je en regardant les remous que faisait les vagues.

Après quelques minutes, je me levais de nouveau pour quitter la crique et rejoindre le bungalow de mes parents devant celui-ci se tenait Harry. Je passais devant lui sans même lui adresser la parole, je ne voulais pas parler et surtout pas à lui.

- Alehandra ! dit-il en m'attrapant par le poignet. Je t'en prie vient dîner avec moi et on discutera !

- Discuter de quoi !? On c'est déjà tout dit Harry ! Je ne veux plus me remettre avec toi ! J'en aime un autre !

- Mais est-il amoureux de toi ? me demanda-t-il en venant devant moi.

- Je n'en sais rien et franchement ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe !

- Tu te fous de savoir s'il t'aime mais, que je t'aime moi ça tu t'en moques !

- Tu ne m'aimes pas Harry, tout ce que tu veux c'est ne pas te retrouver seul !

- C'est faux Alehandra, je t'aime et j'ai été trop stupide pour te laisser t'en aller !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé m'en aller tu m'as dit de quitter ta vie, je crois qu'il y a une légère différence !

- Alehandra, je ne te demande pas grand-chose, une soirée, juste une soirée et après si tu n'as pas changé d'avis sur moi, tu seras libre de partir avec qui tu voudras ! me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Très bien, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant. Je vais me changer.

- Je t'attends !

Je suis alors entrée dans le bungalow de mes parents qui n'étaient toujours pas là. Je me changeais en mettant une robe dos nu noir et me maquillait puis je sortis de la maison pour rejoindre Harry.

- Tu es ravissante, presque autant qu'avec la robe rouge, me dit-il en me souriant.

- Merci, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

*Mais, j'espère que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va me remarquer ce soir*, me dis-je alors que nous arrivions au restaurant.

- Tu veux un verre ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant le bar.

- Sans façon, je préférerais qu'on aille manger directement, lui dis-je toujours avec un léger sourire.

Pendant que nous dînions, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder un peu partout pour voir si Drago n'était pas là mais, apparemment il avait déserté la salle. Harry remarqua ma mine un peu triste et se leva pour m'inviter à danser. Je refusais alors poliment mais, il insista, je me retrouvais donc sur la piste de danse coller tout contre Harry qui empestait le parfum bon marché. J'étais écoeurée par l'odeur, je voulu alors lui échapper mais il me resserra contre lui. Il caressa ensuite mon dos jusqu'à la naissance de mes reins. Je voulais qu'il arrête mais, ne pas provoquer de scandale dans la salle, j'essayais premièrement de le repousser mais, il n'y entendait rien alors j'ai tenté de lui parler. C'est alors qu'il tenta de m'embrasser et que j'esquivai, il retenta et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser sans tendresse, ni douceur, il était dur.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : L'île de la tentation  
Couple : Alehandra Stones/ Drago Malefoy  
Personnages concernés : le couple + Harry Potter  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : /  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : univers alternatif

Chapitre 4

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je après avoir réussit à me dégager.

- Rien laisse toi faire, me dit-il en me reprenant de force dans ses bras.

- Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! dis-je en tentant de le repousser une fois de plus mais il était trop fort.

- Lâche là, dit alors une voix que j'étais heureuse d'entendre.

- Toi ne t'en mêle pas ! dit Harry en le repoussant.

- Je m'en mêle si je veux, dit alors Drago en lui envoyant un direct du droit qui le fit me lâcher.

- Tu…, commença Harry en se redressant.

C'est alors qu'un combat entre les deux hommes commença, je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais Drago m'avait presque avoué qu'il ne m'aimait pas alors pourquoi faisait-il ça pour moi ? C'est alors que dans la bagarre j'entendis quelques mots de la part des deux hommes.

- Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! dit Harry en empoignant Drago par le cou.

- Je sais… mais, tu es allé trop loin !

- Elle devait me revenir !

- C'est une fille merveilleuse et pleine de qualités tu aurais dû le remarquer plutôt !

- Je l'aime !

- Moi aussi et alors !? Ca nous fait une belle jambe maintenant !

- Tu ne devais pas en tomber amoureux !

- Je le sais et mieux que personne figure toi ! dit-il en entraînant Harry vers la plage.

Il y avait maintenant un petit attroupement autour d'eux et je n'entendais plus très bien de quoi ils parlaient. Blaise arriva ensuite pour les séparer, Harry avait un œil salement amoché quand à Drago sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Je me précipitais alors vers Drago tandis qu'Harry attendait que je vienne vers lui.

- Tu m'aimes ? lui demandais-je une fois qu'on fut un peu seul.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Un peu, alors répond moi !

- Je voulais le mettre en colère…

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question !

- Je…, oui, du moins je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…, me dit-il alors que j'étais entrain de lui sourire. Mais, je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que j'ai promis de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi à Harry !

- Pourquoi tu lui as promis une chose pareille ?

- Parce que nous avons fait un pari ! Et que si je perds se pari ma société est à lui !

- Et si je retourne avec lui ?

- Je gagne !

- Alors, ta société passe avant ton amour ?

- Je suis désolé Alehandra mais, je suis un homme d'affaire !

- Je comprends, dis-je en me levant.

- Attends, dit-il en me rattrapant par le bras. Je voulais te dire que pour la première et la seconde soirée qu'on a passé ensemble, je suis désolé…

- Ca faisait partie du plan ?

- Oui mais, franchement jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu sois…, enfin comme tu es ! J'aurais aimé te connaître ou te rencontrer avant Harry !

- Moi aussi Drago, moi aussi ! dis-je en me relevant avant que les larmes ne coulent le long de mes joues.

- Quant il m'a parlé de toi, de comment tu étais franchement j'étais sûr de ne pas craquer !

- Ouais, Harry a un dont pour me gâcher la vie finalement !

- J'ai aussi le dont de me gâcher la vie ! dit-il en arrivant derrière nous. J'ai fait un pari avec Drago si je me remettais avec toi, il gardait l'entreprise et si Ginny me trompait bah il avait une petite somme d'argent à la clef. Il est pas mal hein ton chevalier servant ! Il est pas tout blanc non plus faut pas croire…

- La dispute aussi ?

- La dispute c'était…

- Drago ! Ne lui répond pas tu vas encore t'enfoncer d'avantage !

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche !

- Bah pour ça il faudrait revenir trois ans en arrière tu vois ! dit Harry en regardant Drago c'est alors que je ne sus pas me retenir et que je lui donnai la plus belle gifle de tous les temps.

- Ca fait du bien !

- Félicitation ! me dit Drago en souriant.

- Toi, t'en mériterais une aussi !

- J'suis désolé c'est tout ce que je peux te dire !

- J'en veux pas de tes excuses, je retourne à Londres amusez-vous bien !

Le lendemain, mes bagages étaient fait, j'avais dit à mes parents que je rentrais plutôt. J'ai attendu devant la porte d'embarquement, j'attendais que Drago vienne et qu'il me dise que c'était juste une farce et qu'on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître mais, non rien personne le vide. J'ai pris mon billet et je me suis envolée vers Londres une fois dans l'avion j'ai fait le tour des passagers, j'ai regardé partout avec l'espoir de le voir. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'avais la tête, j'avais envie de le voir et en même temps j'étais en colère contre lui parce qu'il préférait sa boîte à moi ! Mais qui j'étais moi…, personne un grain de sable sur sa plage c'est tout, je n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre. Un homme me raconta sa vie pendant le voyage et je l'ai écouté sans dire un mot tout simplement en lui souriant. Une fois que l'avion se posa sur la piste, je sus que plus rien n'allait se produire… et pourtant…

- Alehandra !

Il y avait tellement de monde que je n'entendis pas mon prénom dans la foule, je n'entendis pas non plus les pas précipitaient derrière moi. Ce n'est que quand je sentis des bras m'encercler que je réalisais, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu deux yeux bleus me regarder et une bouche capturer la mienne. Il était là, il était venu pour moi et il m'embrassait comme jamais on ne m'avait encore embrassée.

- Le pari ne compte pas une fois qu'on est à Londres, me dit-il en souriant. Seulement, je dois te dire que je ne suis pas aussi facile à vivre que ce que tu as pu voir sur l'île, me dit-il en souriant.

- Alehandra Stones ! Ravie de vous rencontrer vous êtes ?

- Drago Malefoy ! Ravis de vous rencontrer ! Je vous aide à porter vos bagages ?

- Mais, avec joie !

- D'où venez-vous ?

- Hawaï !

- Quelle coïncidence moi aussi !

FIN.


End file.
